Bloodline: Katherine Robotnik's Family Tree
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Hope comes across a family secret. Her mother, Sophia, is Eggman's sister. She goes to find the truth of her family and At the same time, Katherine-Maria, Eggman's daughter, and Zachary are trying to find the missing part also. Along the way, the two meet. Sophia Robotnik also tries to hide her turth from her daughter and tries to contact her brother, Dr. Eggman, who is in jail.
1. Chapter 1: Sophia's Secret

Bloodlines: Kate's Family tree

Note: There are three POV's (Hope, Sophia and Katherine-Maria) and stories and a lot of flashbacks into the past. Set after Pure of Heart, Dark of Moon 2: The Hunt and before A Game of the Throne.

Chapter 1: Sophia's Secret

(9 years ago)

(Sophia's POV)

I was looking through the mail. My mind defocused from what the letters are from as Hope sleeping. The usual: bill, bill, bank statement, bill, bill, letter from my brother… What?! A letter from my brother? I frantically open it and realise my older brother has written to me. We have been apart since I was two and he was nine. Now here I am, 24 years old and my brother is at least 7 years older than I. I read what it says

"_Sophia,_

_It has been so long since we have seen each other. I have some grim news to tell you, little sister. Our mother has been killed. I had found her as we are one week away from the coup. She was lying on the floor with a dagger in her chest. Her eyes here shut and blood was all around her. I analysed the dagger and found it was Queen Alicia Acorn who had killed her._

_Sophia, this will be the last time I will ever talk to you. I want you to lead a happy life and to not get caught up in what I am going to do in one week's time. I will never let you get involved. As this is the last time I speak to you, little sister, I am now what mum calls "perfect". You know what she meant._

_With regards,_

_Ivo (older brother)_"

I drop the letter and burst into tears, sitting on the lounge. Maman is dead and he has become one of them? Why, brother? Why have you become what Papa and Maman were? I know you are grieving Juliette and have a child to think about, but… Why?

"Why are you crying, mama?" Hope asks

My daughter stands at the door of her bedroom. I had put her for a nap about a half hour ago and she is awake. She comes over and pries my hands away from my eyes. She is standing in her pink overalls with purple shirt and her short hair is a bit messy. Her blue eyes are looking at me and then I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Hope, you are too young to understand." I reply

"What does that mean?" She asks

"Don't worry. You are too young." I reply

I pick her up and then place her in her high chair.

(9 years later)

(Hope's POV)

I am upstairs on my computer and looking up stuff. Then I hear the lounge room TV on and mum cursing in French. I only catch some of it, as we speak mostly English and she talks way too fast. Then I come downstairs and she is speaking English. She is standing in front of the TV and talking to herself.

"…At least it wasn't execution, dear brother. Why did you follow in _their_ footsteps? Who will take care of Katherine now?" She says to herself in thought

"Maman, what is going on?" I ask

"Hope, you still up?" She replies

"They are locking up that guy that did some bad stuff to Mobius. Wow, took them long enough." I announce

"How dare you…! …Never mind. I am sorry for that, dear. It was just… nothing." Mum replies

"What is it?" I ask

"Hope, you are still too young to understand." She replies

"Mum, I am 14 years old. Aren't I allowed to know what goes on?" I ask

"Hope, There is a lot that I am trying to protect you from. Especially from… Oh, I am babbling on again. Hope, go to bed, please." Mum briefly explains

"Fine, but someday I will know what you are talking about, Sophia Mikonos-Kintobor." I announce

Then I go to bed, up the spiralling stairs, to the room with the view of home. Where is home? My home is Paris, France. My mother is French, which I know of, but my father died when I was 5 and a half. I remember that day so well. It was a rainy day, mum and I were walking through town and dad had taken the car home. I was wearing a pink raincoat with my blonde hair longer, than it is now, draping down my back with a headband on. I was wearing blue gumboots and mum was holding the umbrella above my head.

When we got home, the phone rang. Mum picked up the phone as I was taking off my rain gear. She drops to the floor and starts to cry. Her hands on her face as I come to see what is wrong.

"Mama, what is wrong?" I asked

"Oh Hope… Your father... He was in a car crash and…" Mum said before crying

"What is it?" I asked

"He is dead, Hope. Died in a car crash." She said

The few weeks after was sad for mum and I. We attended the funeral. I was dressed in black, just like my mum. She was wearing a veil on her face and she was twisting her wedding ring around her shoulder. It is said that my mums ring was from dad's family and she cries about the loss every time she wears it.

(6 months later)

I am sitting on the lounge. Mum was working late and she had come home and is reheating some leftover stir fry. I am flicking through the channels as my thumb is flicking the channel button more times than I would ever. This time of year, it is hard to find anything on. Then I turn to the news.

"_Katherine-Maria Robotnik has been named as the soon to be King, Elias Acorn's second in command. He has told the press that she is his best friend and after taking her into legal custardy 2 weeks ago. She is the first Mobian-Overlander and first Lady of Acorn and will be crowned as such in three years when she comes of age. We cross live roving reporter Mike Chance. Mike, what is going on in Cealia?_" The presenter announces

"_I am here, live as Katherine-Maria and Elias are just about to leave the Council of Acorn Headquarters, here in the capitol of Mobius, Cealia. Oh and here they come."_ The reporter says

I watch as a girl that looks just like me is leaving a building in Cealia. She is being mobbed by the paparazzi as they ask her and the Acorn Prince questions and take pictures. She has the same hair colour, but has brown underside, dark green eyes and pale, with tropical tannage skin. Probably from the climate. This is what I have studied about Cealia, for school:

_Cealia is on the coast of Central Mobius. It is in a subtropical climate that is common for areas not far from the equator. The winters get cold, but not too cold. The summers are hot and the time of day that is best then is around dawn-early morning. They had chosen Cealia as the capital as it is a beautiful place that balances nature and urban/city/costal living perfectly. It is a leader in energy conservation after the worlds of Fera and Midora._

The name feels so familiar to me. It is like I have heard and seen that girl's face and name before. The last name is just so familiar somehow too. I decide to ask mum if she knows something.

"Mum, doesn't that name seem so familiar?" I ask

"Which name, dear?" She asks

"The last name actually. My mind feels like the last name "Robotnik" is important to me somehow." I reply

I hear a shattering noise from the kitchen and I get up. Mum has dropped her plate on the floor. There is broken glass and stir fry everywhere. She gets the broom and sweeps it up. I get the mop to clean the rest up and she stops me.

"Hope, dear, never ask me a question I will not answer." She announces

"What do you mean maman? Is there some sort of connection with that last name and you? Oh my god! Are you related or something? Come to think of it, you do look like Denise Bridgen, but you have light brown hair, not black. You do have the dark blue eyes." I reply

"Never use that name in my house, Hope Adeline Kintobor!" She yells

"Mum? Why are you yelling? All I said was "Denise Bridgen" and you are yelling like a howler monkey!" I reply

"Go to your room, Hope Adeline Kintobor, Now!" She yells

"Ok then! God…" I reply

I march up to my room in anger. In my fury, I slam my photo and poster covered bedroom door and I hear some of the letters on my door fall off the door. I look and see that the "P" and the "E" have fallen off. I stick them back on and go to my computer. For history, I had researched Denise Bridgen and I already know who she is. This is my information:

_Denise Nathalie Bridgen was a ruthless tyrant who was leader of the Evil Empire. She is the mother of Dr. Eggman and wife of Julian Robotnik. She had killed many aristocrats and her husband before her death in 2003, which occurred one week before the Coup D'état in Mobius, on the 6__th__ of November. She had ebony black hair and dark blue eyes and was a killing machine. She had murdered 1400 aristocrats in the 20 years of her evil, 4 of them, she was an evil queen._

I go on Google Images and pull up a photo of Denise Bridgen and then one of my mum. I compare them and they look so much alike. I think that my mum is Denise Bridgen! Explains why she was mad at me for mentioning it. I go and see. She is asleep in her room and I take a sample of hair. I look to see if she is wearing contacts and she isn't. Hmm… I go and analyse the DNA using my computer and scanner kit. It just comes up with mum's name, but I realise that the family history has names blacked out.

If I want to find out about my family, as this has started my curiosity, I will need to do a lot of work. I get a piece of A3 paper and then I place my name in the centre and above me comes mum's name. I fold it up and I place it in my drawer.

I am going to find out who mum is related to and why "Robotnik" is a trigger last name to my mind and why mum hates Denise Bridgen's name being uttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Complicated thought

Chapter 2: Complicated thought

(Kate's POV)

"_Tomorrow on Sunrise, special guest Lady Katherine-Maria Robotnik joins us along with the One Direction boys performing live and we have the newest cake recipe to die for. Tomorrow six thirty." The Host on Sunrise says_

I get up and get another glass of lemonade since it is the ads. Autumn, the months of falling leaves, nearby and associated with my birthday. It is March, not long to go until I am 15. That makes three years until I become the Lady of Acorn truly. I am just the "Lady-of-Acorn-in-waiting". I get a text from Zach, he misses me. Aww!

Zach is in Lisbon, Portugal, on a Science mission with Tails and Marine. Something about a convention.

Then as I finish texting him back, I hear yelling from upstairs. It is Elias and Maximilian yelling about stuff again. They have started yelling about the throne and that Elias has to honour his part of the deal (i.e. if he has a child, it will be an heir no matter what. And it _has_ to Eli's child) and get married sooner or later. I just turn onABC 3 and see what is on. Not _Dance Academy_! My one weakness. I am watching Tara doing the red shoes number at the Prix du Fontaine. Aww! She is imagining Sammy and he is dead by now. Sad face.

When it is over, I turn off the TV and go onto the balcony. I look at the view. It is the whole city of Cealia, right before my eyes. The place becomes more beautiful and beautiful every day and I miss someone close to my heart (besides Zach) when I realise that a moment like this is when I was younger… Then I hear someone enter my room and I think I know who it is.

"Kate, I have found a gorgeous outfit for you to wear tomorrow when you are on _Sunrise_. Where are you… oh! There you are!" Alicia says before a laugh

"Hi Alicia." I sigh

"Something wrong, Kate?" She asks

"Being famous is a pain. I miss being able to walk down the street, without people asking for an autograph or paparazzi. A lazy day without any social events, interviews, charity events, which I do enjoy helping others, but it all is a pain and I can't bludge. Also… Never mind…" I explain

"What is it Kate? You can tell me anything, dear." She reassures me as she places her hand on my shoulder and smiles with her motherly smile.

"I sorta miss my dad. I know that he is a criminal and has a life sentence, but sometimes I do want to… I don't know… see him again. After all, no matter what, he is my father." I admit

"Aww. It's ok. I know how it feels to miss someone. I bet you also miss Zach. Now, why don't you try on the dresses I got for you? You will look charming." She says

"Alright, Alicia." I reply

I try on a few dresses. I put on a pink one and… pink makes me look like a dumb blonde, even with the varied underside of dark brunette it ain't good. I put on a long blue, dark blue and silver and Alicia knows this is the one. We put the other ones away and leave the dress on the chair.

An hour and a half before I go on the air, when I just wake up, I find a box at my bedroom door that has been opened (by Shadow) and then rewrapped in wrapping paper. I take it inside and after taking a shower, I open it.

I take a silver and sapphire tiara with a dark blue sash. The tiara is beautiful… Then I find a letter and read it for knowing who sent me this. It is from… My father…?! How the…? Now, I am confused. It has been so long and we haven't spoken since before his arrest.

"_Katherine,_

_No matter what I think of your pacifism and being good, you are still are daughter. Seeing that you have become Lady of Acorn makes me envious and proud of you. I think now I have to call you by your royal name, Lady Katherine-Maria Robotnik. I don't care either way._

_Alicia told me of your condition and I am sorry for everything, especially not being by your side (and for being a bastard) to tell you how much you are special. I know that sometimes that I (or you) will never forgive you (or me) for what you (or even i) did and that I am in jail because of you (and for all the war crimes and murders that were revenge based), but I still love you (and I can tell you do too)._

_Alicia and I got this for you. As Lady of Acorn, you are like a princess (even way beforehand) and that you should look your best and represent and restore honour to the family name (which has been dishonoured since before you were born and when I didn't realise most of the crap I did)._

_Anyway, this is the last thing I leave you with:_

_No matter how bad our relationship as father and daughter, I still love no matter what._

_With love,_

_Your father."_

I pick it up and place it on my head. I take it off after admiring myself in the mirror. I do look like a princess and am like one (except with an advanced vocabulary, being self-reliant and more brain, less of a primadonna and ball attendance). I put on the dress and I get my hair done and place the tiara upon my head. We then leave, through a portal, to go to the Channel 7 studios and to the set of _Sunrise_.


	3. Chapter 3: Curiocity

Chapter 3: Curiosity

(Kate POV)

I am leaning on Zach and he is just playing with my hair. I haven't even told my dad about my boyfriend, knowing that he will flip out. Trust me, he is an over protective father when it comes to me. I wonder something as I just have a random thought. I don't know much really about good members of my family. There has to be some that aren't empire enthusiasts, Insane, have trouble with the law or aren't murderers.

Zach falls asleep around nine and I get onto my computer and go on . I type in my name and then the family tree comes up. When I am looking at it, I see two missing spaces with nothing on them, I try and see if there is some sort of problem and I use all my computing skills, but it doesn't work. Also, on my mother's side, it only shows her name and her sister and Vandit, my cousin.

This is perplexing. Is someone trying to hide something from me? Father didn't do this, I can tell. Someone must be hiding the truth from me. I get Zach up and he can't hack it either. He asks why I am trying to see my family tree and I tell him that I am just curious. He just tells me that I have to hone this and then he sees the missing parts of the family tree and he tries to use a program that we had built together. Even that fails.

Damn it! My curiosity is more annoying than hell. Then I realise there is more to my family than the extremists. I decide to research both sides of my family.

On my computer, I make a family tree with what I have already. Mum, dad, paternal grandparents, aunt Margarite, Vandit, Maria, who comes in… Somewhere? Oh boy? This is going to be harder than hacking my dad's computer when I was five.


	4. Chapter 4: Ebony Handled Daggers

Chapter 4: Ebony Handled Daggers

(Sophia POV)

I hate how Hope is so naive as of late. She asks me so many questions and… Grr! It agitates me as she is mentioning the people I ran away from. She doesn't realise what my life was like before she was born and beforehand. She doesn't realise what my name really is or how much I have suffered.

My mother killed my father when I was only a little thing inside of her. I could have sworn as a four month old thing inside of her; I could hear the gunshots from my mother's machine gun she had wielded. My brother told me that he was killed by Mobians. I know the truth seeing as I had discovered it myself, but I had never told him. I wanted to, but I was scared of if mum herd.

My mother, Denise Nathalie Bridgen, she was an evil woman. She had killed our father and she treated us like objects most of the time. When I was born, she had loved me, until I started to talk back and tell her that she is bad after I found out the truth.

When we had mouthed off, she would beat us with the ebony handled daggers, with their cases on. She has loved us, until we pissed her off. She did horrible things and I ran away at 13 years old. My brother ran away when he was 8 years old and I wanted to find him.

Mum didn't stop at anything to try and find us, while killing Mobians and aristocrats at the same time. She searched the world for us. I was hiding away with a family in the, back then, partially destroyed Paris.

Years later, I had my daughter in the 16th of July; My brother had his daughter in the same year, with his fiancée, Juliette, on the 14th of April.

Then a few years later, I found that my brother has become the empire leader and our mother is dead. That was the last time I had heard from my older brother. I always saw him on the news for all the war crimes he does.

I am about to check the mail and there is a package at the door. I pick it up and take it inside. Hope is out in town and I find a letter attached. I read the address and it is from my brother. Impossible… He is in jail… How the hell?! I might as well read it then.

"_Sophia,_

_I may be in jail, but I have someone following my orders (Don't worry, they aren't evil ones, I have moved on from that, trust me on this one). My nephew from Juliette's side of the family (in other words, Kate's cousin from the wretch Margarite) and I told him to send you some things that I want you to hide away forever. _

_Katherine mustn't find any of this, seeing as she is a bit… How do you put it…? Unable to understand as of yet. I know that my Kate is smart, but she is still too young to understand anything._

_Sophie, little sister, when you open the box… for the love of god, don't have a breakdown of some sort or scream or cry. I am scared of the goddam implements of the_ _devil's helper. She has been dead for a long time, Sophia Ebony Rose Robotnik._

_The diaries of our mum, grandmother, cousin and my deceased fiancé are also there. Keep them from Katherine's reach, little sister. I have asked Vandit to hide the other documents. You are doing me a favour and I would someday repay you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ivo."_

I pick up the box and open it. Then I see a horror before my eyes, the ebony handled daggers. I drop the box and recoil in horror and cry in the corner. The very implements of doom and devastation. She had so much killing with the two daggers alone… She even killed our father with them, besides the bullets from the machine gun.

I hear Hope unlocking the door and I close the box and place it under the coffee table. She comes in and I turn on the TV and act causal.

"Bonjour, Hope." I say to her as she puts her shoes at the door

"Hi, mum. What's up with the nonchalant look?" She replies

Crap! She noticed me. How did she? Hmm…

"Are you hiding something, mum?" She asks

"No, dear." I reply as she walks into the kitchen

"Why is your face red and your eyes swollen? Were your crying? Mum, you should tell me about these…" She says

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear it." I say while holding my anger from the interrogation taking place by my own child.

"What is with you lately? You are all like "Hope, stop asking questions" or "Hope, go to your room" or even "I don't want to hear it, Hope Adeline Kintobor". Tell me what is going on with you!" She asks

"Go to your room!" I reply

"There it is again! Shutting me away from what is going on! I am not three years old, Sophia Ebony Rose…" She yells

"You will never utter that name as I am your mother! GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" I yell furiously at her

"I WILL NOT GO TO MY ROOM UNTIL I HEAR THE TRUTH!" She yells back

I have enough and drag her upstairs by her shoulder length blonde hair and throw her into her room and slam the door. All the letters on the door fall off and I throw them in the hallway bin. I then go back downstairs and turn off the TV.

(Hope's POV)

I get up and open my door slowly as mum stomps down the stairs. I realise she had checked the letters off my door into the bin. I was going to do that anyway.

What is up with mum lately? I mean, she is always being distant and she is crying late at night. Also, she hardly answers anything I say and she goes off at me. I creep down the stairs and hide at the top of them as mum is going through a box and muttering to herself. I see that there are two ebony daggers and four books. Peculiar. What would mum need those things for? She picks up the daggers and says something strange.

"Devil's instruments. No wonder the handles are made of the blackest ebony. They are as black as the woman's heart was before her tainted blood fell on the floor from Alicia Acorn's dagger piercing her numerously." She mutters as she holds the ebony handled daggers

She then puts them aside and picks up the books. Four names on each of the four covers. On a black and silver bordered book it has the name "Isabella Mikonos" on the cover. Funny, mum uses that name. Maybe they are related? She picks up a second book, blue with blue feathers bordering it and rhinestones on the cover. The name is written in gold. It says "Maria Robotnik" on the cover. Wait… The last name is on that cover! She shares the same name as the Lady of Acorn girl. Hmm… Then she gets out another black one and the name is… Denise Bridgen?! What the hell?! Then the final one is purple and covered in gems. It has the name "Juliette Causins", written in silver.

Why does mum have four diaries? Especially Denise Bridgen's. She then goes to find the safe key. She notices it isn't on the book shelf. She is coming to get my copy! I immediately run up the stairs and quietly close my door. I pick up a book and read it as she comes in.

"Hope, where is your copy of the safe key? I can't find mine anywhere." She asks

"In the bedside table drawer, mum." I reply

She goes over to my bedside table and takes out a key. She then leaves and goes back downstairs. I follow and wait at the top and watch her as she moves the picture frame, on the wall on the other side of the room. She places the books and the ebony daggers inside of it and locks it. She then comes back up and I go into my room and pretend to be reading as she puts it away.

Later, after mum passed out at midnight, I go downstairs. It is dark and the only lights are the standby lights on the TV and other appliances around the room and in the kitchen. I am using my iPhone as a torch and I come to the picture frame and move it aside as I go into the safe. I open the safe and pick up the four diaries. I take them upstairs to my room, after locking the safe and placing the picture back up.

I pick up Isabella Mikonos' diary and the pages are yellow with age. From looking at them, they are like what, 50-60 years old. I look at the date of the first entry, 1952 it says. I start to read it.


	5. Chapter 5: Isabella

Chapter 5: Isabella

**(The Flashbacks are in the POV of whoever it is)**

_Not much to be told really. Emotions of the day are mixed. I am saddened for many occasions. My husband, Gerald, is leaving with our granddaughter, Maria to go to the space station called the ARK. My youngest son and I are standing with the pair before they leave us for a while. My eldest died many a year ago and his daughter has the terrible disease of NIDS._

_My youngest is only 11. His name is Julian. My eldest Mitchel, died a while ago along with his wife, Elsie. They had left Maria behind and we have been taking care of her. She is only six, poor girl, a young age for losing her parents._

_Before they go, I have one last kiss from my beloved husband and he tells me that I have to make sure Julian and I will be ok on our own. I tell him that all will be fine._

_Then the spaceship leave and Julian and I watch as we leave to go home. A tear falls from my eye, as this might be the last time I see my husband for a while._

**(6 years later. Hope flips forward to then, as she gets bored of reading all her notations.)**

_Six years to the day. There has been letters, but it has been six measly years since we have seen each other face-to-face._

_Julian and I are arriving home from a visit to my mothers and there is a letter at our door. I open it when we get inside and I drop to the floor in faint._

_After a while, I awake and I am lying on the floor still, but Julian had got me an icepack for my head. I then burst into tears and he asks why I am crying. I ask him to read the letter and he does and is shocked afterward._

_Gerald has been arrested and Maria had been killed in a raid by GUN. How could this be? My husband a criminal? I am crying as my only granddaughter is dead. She was only twelve years old and is dead. She could have had a life of happiness if they had found a cure to her illness. The poor dear…_

**(Back to Hope POV)**

The rest of the page is missing? What happens next? I then decide to write down the name "Isabella Mikonos" and place it in the box along with the two other names. I go to bed; heavily on my mind is all that I have read. The names are familiar to me somehow, but I don't know how.


	6. Chapter 6: Rollercoaster of Emotion

Chapter 6: Roller-coaster of emotion

(Kate's POV)

Zach and I are playing Violin and Viola together at his place. I play the violin while he plays the viola. It is the same instrument, but his has a higher sound and mine is a bit lower. We come to the end of the piece and I put my violin down and get a drink from my bottle of water. Zach picks up the guitar and starts to tune it when I realise that I should be discovering the truth of my family.

"Zach." I say

"Yeah." He says while tuning the E chord.

"Can we go to the Royal Library? I want to look up some history books. Or, if you want, you could stay here and tune your guitar." I ask

"Why do you want me to come?" He asks

"We should be spending more time together and I need your help with my question." I reply

"We are spending time together, Kate. We were making music together." He whines

"Why do you have to say that? In the tone you had said it, it makes out that we were fornicating, Zachary Bond." I reply

"Whatever,_ I_ don't care how I say it, Katherine-Maria Robotnik. It is true, except the sex part. You ain't going there till marriage anyway, Kate." He says back

"Only as my parents were still young when they had me." I explain

"Who cares really? You are just paranoid sometimes, Kate." He says

"I Am not!" I yell

"Yes, you are." He replies

"I don't care what you think, Zachary…" I exclaim

Before I could say the next word he silences me with a kiss. I close my eyes and place my hand on his face. Then we pull of a second later. I think he made my heart rate go up and… I think I am having a girly moment and he makes my heart flutter and… I trail off into imagination. A few seconds later, Zach gets my attention back.

"Kate. Come in Lady Robotnik, do you copy? Kate." He says while waving a hand in front of my eyes

"Yes, Zachary. I read you loud and clear." I reply

"Sorry about that. I made you go off into the imagination land and…" He tries to say before I place my hand over his mouth

"It is ok. I just had a bit of a girl moment there. It is like my I.Q. dropped four fold and I was thinking about… Never mind." I reply before taking my hand off his mouth

"Come on then, you want to go look up history in the Royal Library, I'll come…" He says before his phone goes off

He takes the call and then hangs up with a sigh. I know what this means, he has to go do something.

"Let me guess. Science stuff?" I guess

"Yeah. I know that you…" He tries to say before I place my hand over his mouth again

"I don't care at the moment. I'll just… Go on my own." I say after letting go

"Ok. I guess. As long as you stay safe, Lady of Acorn." He says

"You too, my smarty smart." I reply

We gave each other a peck on the lips and i get ready to go. I pick up my violin and get the sword I "had" to bring (I don't wind carrying a rapier sword, but the safety crap is a tad annoying after a while. At least it is better than the handgun).

I then go my separate way and walk through town. It is a lazy Saturday afternoon in autumn and the sky is a gold colour while I walk along paths lined with trees with leaves of red, yellow, orange and brown. The leaves are mostly under my feet as they make a crackling noise as I take my steps.

The people don't notice me, seeing as I am not dressed in a long dress and decorated with jewellery and a tiara upon my head. All I am wearing is a shirt, jeans and Rabens, with my locket upon my neck and also carrying my violin with a rapier sword around my waist.

Upon realising what time it is, I think I'll go home. I make it back to the palace and it is almost dark. The street lights are turning on and the sun is setting over the mountains in the distance. Alicia is in the garden, as I come in the side gate, and she sees me as she is picking flowers.

"Good evening, Katherine. How was your date with Zach?" She asks while admiring the roses

"It wasn't a date, Alicia. We were just playing music on his viola and my violin. Then he had to go and do some science work." I explain

"I see. Well, it is a bit of a mood killer when your partner has to work…" She says before saying something under her breath

"Ok." I reply awkwardly

"Oh! I was rambling on again. Well dear, love is more work than play in several cases. …and that is about it." She says

"If you excuse me, Alicia, I have to do stuff." I say to her

"Ok then. I will see you later, Kate." She says

"Bye, Alicia." I reply

I just go up to my room and put my things away. I just remain lying on my bed until dinner. All I think i do is have some thoughts and also answer texts from my boyfriend. I then join the Acorn's at dinner. Eli is giving his dad death stares again. Seeing as they are having a bit of a fight lately about Eli getting married sooner or later. It will be an arranged marriage; you can give that an unimpressed face. Alicia tries to break the ice between the two, but everyone thinks that she'll need an imaginary drill even to get through the thick ice.

Later, things get a little disturbed when we hear yelling through the whole palace. They are bickering and then I hear a terrible thing plague my ears. Elias announces that he is leaving and I run up to try and stop him.

"Eli, don't go. Cant either of you be rational?" I say to him

"Kate, I have had enough. I am sorry." He replies

"You can't go. What will happen is… I don't know, but I think that it is bad." I whine

"Kate, dear friend, if you are in my sort of situation, Self-imposed exile is the only thing you can do to get away. Goodbye, Katherine." He replies

He starts to leave and I try and talk him out of it. By the time he closes the front door, I am left sitting there with tears in my eyes. He did it. He exiled himself. I hear Alicia and Maximilian yelling from upstairs and they are bickering about the matter. I decide to go to my room and I sit in the corner and cry. I feel so alone right now, as my boyfriend is not here, my father in prison, my mother is dead and Eli has gone away.

Sally comes in and she knows I am crying, seeing as it has started to rain outside under my powers. She is pretty mad and upset over her brother, that she knows little about still, is gone before they can really get to know each other better. She sits down with me and passes me a tissue.

"Thank you." I softly say to her

"It's ok, Kate. I know how much it is to feel like you are alone. I was separated from my family for 10 years. I didn't know my mum or brother from the knock to my head when I was escaping the city and the fact I was only five. You would have been only three when your dad took over." She says

"I guess. I don't have a mum or siblings anyway. She died when I was three weeks old. You are lucky to have a mum." I reply

"I was lucky to have friends and even Sonic with me in those times. I guess the friends you have are my brother, Shadow, your cousin Vandit, me and the members of the Secret Order." She says

"I don't really have any contact with my mother's side of the family. Especially when I was evil sided I may have killed my maternal grandfather. Aunt Margarite wants nothing to do with me or my father. Vandit has divorced his mum and is living with your sister Amy now. Wait, how is Amy related to you?" I explain

"My mum had an affair and she turned out pregnant with Amy. She doesn't believe in abortions so she went through with it. It is lucky dresses can be made to hide those sorts of things." She replies

"So, she hid away the fact that she was pregnant for nine months from your dad. What would have happened if he found out?" I ask

"I have no idea. TBH, dad and Lady Aleena, Sonic's mum, were a bit… you know…" She replies

"Oh, I see. I hate to say it, but your parents have a few issues. No offence." I add

"It's ok. Eli and I realised that by the time mum had come clean about Amy." She replies

We have a laugh and then we talk for hours on end after that and we make the night into a sleepover. We do each other's hair and nails and talk about our boyfriends and Alicia tries to join in the fun, and that is weird. Sally shoos off her mum and we just go on Facebook after a while.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Chapter 7: Truth and Conscience

(Sophia POV)

I am planning to go on a holiday. As I am looking up places to go, I see the capitol of Mobius, Cealia. I think to myself "maybe we could go there.". I begin to book the flights and hotel and stuff and I am waiting for the right time to tell Hope about going on vacation. We are going in a week and after booking tours for tourist attractions all around the city, I go to bed.

(In dream, Ivo is going to leave and young Sophia comes in)

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Leaving. Soph, mama is going to get worse and I don't want to see what else she will do." My brother replies

"I want to come. Don't leave me, Ivy!" I exclaim

"Soph, be brave." He says

He climes out the window and leaves. Mama comes in and she has her ebony handled daggers. I hide in the closet as she is looking for my brother. She calls his name and curses and yells abusive things in French.

(end of dream)

I wake up and I know what this is about. My conscience wants me to reconcile everything. I bet it even wants me to tell Hope the truth. I would tell hope the truth, but I don't know how she will take it. She would do anything to meet with her relatives if I told her about her cousin and uncle. I also need to speak to my brother (Especially about Kate).

I go on the internet and search things. Especially where they are holding my brother. I know it is somewhere in France, but I can't remember where. Then I find it on the official listing on Wikipedia. My brother is being held in the GUN controlled Bastille. I am surprised to find that my brother has Wikipedia page, along with Kate, my parents and grandfather. Weird. Why is it that Wikipedia has created pages for them? Aw, whatever.

I take out a piece of paper and a pen and start i write.

"_Dearest brother,_

_It has been so long. I have been well myself. Hope and I are living in southern Paris, well away from Aristocrat Paris and in Earth Paris. I write to you, Ivo, saying that I will make sure to keep the devil's implements (the daggers)and the diaries away from her._

_I think it is time to reconcile and for the family to come back together again. I had a terrible nightmare of the past and it has me thinking. I wish that we could meet, but you are in prison and hope would become suspicious of me._

_How is your daughter? She was on the news a few days ago, since Elias Acorn has exiled himself and she is crushed about it. I feel sorry for the girl, I truly do. Her best friend leaves. Ouch._

_I know that we will meet again, I just know it. Besides, I know that Kate and Hope might meet soon. Especially as I am going to Cealia and I might tell her the truth. I don't really know what I will do._

_I know that we are atheists, but I will pray for you either way._

_No matter what, Ivo Christophe Andre Robotnik, you are my older brother and I, Sophia Ebony Rose Robotnik, am your little sister._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sophia."_

I finish writing the letter and I hide it and go back to bed. Later, Hope wakes me up, seeing as it is Saturday and she makes pancakes I wake up and slug it downstairs. I sit down and she comes up with blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning." She says cheerfully as she puts down the pancakes

"You seem to be in a good mood 'dis morning." I say in suspicion

"Just happy I guess." She replies

"I see." I reply

(Hope POV)

Mum is on to me, probably. I just show no sign of suspicion and she asks me to post a letters. I go and post them, as I have been told. I accidently drop the letters and I pick them up. I notice one that is addressed to somewhere. I can't really read my mum's calligraphy style handwriting, but it looks suss. I just take a pic with my iPhone and post the letters.

Later on, I decide to read the diary of Denise Bridgen. Maybe it will tell me why mum hates her so much and tells me to never utter the name. I open the diary after mum goes to bed and the handwriting is almost the same as mums.

(Denise Bridgen's Diary)

_12/3/1973_

_The day. My wedding day. Wearing my dress, with my hair tied up in a white band with the veil over my face. Julian waiting for me as I walk down the aisle. One thing that pisses me off is that I look fat in this dress. Why did I go for this dress? Dear god…_

_8/9/1979_

_My beautiful baby boy was born today. I named him Ivo Christophe Andre Robotnik. I disapproved of the name Julian had tried to give him. I refuse to have another child after this. I just don't want another child after having to go through all this. Also, Julian and I are becoming more distant. He leads the empire and I stay at home. Now, with baby here, I don't know what will happen to us. No matter what, I will love my baby and I might someday end it with Julian if he goes too far._

_31/3/81_

_I had did it. I killed my husband. Why? He did the worst thing to me that is possible (I do pin it all on him). He got me pregnant and I am four months along by now. I have done this, as I didn't want any more children. I guess that I am stuck with it now. I don't believe in abortions anyway._

_4/8/81_

_My daughter was born today. I named her Sophia Ebony Rose Robotnik. I have to include the last name as she is Julian's child still. My son was happy to meet his little sister. He may be two years old, but at least he accepts her. Being a single mother is hard and with two kids and no father (because I killed him) it will be hard for me to lead my empire and to raise the kids._

_Either way, my children will be perfect. I will raise them to cause mayhem and chaos everywhere they go. They will be perfect reminders of why you shouldn't fuck with us._

_I love you, my babies Ivo and Sophia. Never let me down my children. There will come a time when you both will be ruling side by side as leaders of the empire. For now, we welcome into the world little Sophia Ebony Rose Robotnik. Seeing as she is the last thing that reminds me of why I killed my husband._

(Back to Hope POV)

I can't believe it! My mum is a… I run downstairs and stand at the end of the stairs as mum is putting up her new picture frames with pictures of us in them from our last holiday and… BABY PICS! I have no more self-control and I finally say it. I am holding the diary and I finally say it.

"YOU'RE A ROBOTNIK!" I blurt

Mum then drops to the ground and reputedly says something in French. I think she is saying "I am not her daughter". I then go up and slap her out of it. That is when I drop the diary.

"You went into the safe? HOPE ADELINE KINTOBOR!" she yells

"You have been lying to me the whole time! You are the daughter of Denise Bridgen and Julian Robotnik and the brother of… Holy god it can't be!" I exclaim

"I lied to protect you Hope!" She replies

"You were just trying to stop me from finding the truth about our family and you have never told me anything the whole 14 years I have been alive!" I yell

"I admit it, ok! My name is actually Sophia Robotnik and I am the daughter of tyrants and brother of Dr. Eggman. There! Are you happy now?!" She admits

"Finally! I have the truth! For once in my life I have the truth!" I exclaim

"Hope, we are going on a holiday also. We are going to Cealia, capitol of Mobius. I have tours and a lot of fun things planned. Also maybe some shopping." She admits

"Cool. When are we going?" I ask

"Next week." She replies

She gets up and places the last picture frame up before going to sit down on the lounge. She calls me over and she spends the whole night explaining everything. I didn't know she ran away at my age. She had me at 16 and a half? Oh mum… I can't believe that your family has made that part of your life a bad one.

I then come over and sit next to her as she wraps me in her arms and I tell her how sorry I am. She just tells me that she is the real one that should be sorry for lying about her identity. I just go to bed, after we have a bit of a mother/daughter cry and watch chick flicks while eating desserts.


	8. Chapter 8: Katherine's Jail Visit

Chapter 8: Katherine's jail visit

(Kate POV)

The past few days have been a bitch. Sally and I are really pissed still about Elias leaving, so is Alicia. Zach and I are still trying to find the missing part of my family. We are going over the options we have and there is nothing much I can do. Sure, I could visit my dad, but he might hate me for testifying against him. Well what do you expect really? He was a bastard tyrant who _clearly _has issues about the Mobians. However the only reason he would have a vendetta against me is because I betrayed him, as he is my father after all. Unless he is like god and has "unconditional love" for me.

I decide to go with a Plan B. We will have to go and find something in my old house, back in Mobotropolis. I have been secret about what I am doing, as people wouldn't understand and if Shadow found out, he would flip about me being in danger. I do have Zach, but Shadow seriously has some issues against him. I think it is about me and my resemblance to Maria.

We just take off when I have nothing to do. Zach is armed and so am I, just in case of Ferian Empire. They really seem to hate me now for some reason. We decide to lie low, so we ride my horse, Amber Emerald. We just ride along and the place is destroyed from the September 8 uprising. They blew the place apart and there were weapons everywhere from the aftermath. My father arrested and I was knocked out from falling off the roof, onto a bush.

We come to my old house and the gate has been torn off. We tie Amber Emerald to a pole and we go inside, Weapons ready and loaded. We make our way around, stepping over broken glass, pieces of wall, electrical wiring on the floor and parts of the ceiling and floor missing. The chandelier in the dining room that belonged to my grandmother is on the floor and the crystals have been shattered in impact.

After searching the lower levels for anything, we have found nothing. We go upstairs and my room is open. There are still bullet holes and a window missing. There are broken things lying on the floor as we walk around. All of the things that have survived were taken with me when we moved away to Cealia. There is a picture frame on the floor and it is of dad and me when I was younger, about when I was four/five years old. Gosh my hair was bright back then. It was somewhat happier back then, dad was teaching me to read and write. Some things I can't believe. Dad had brainwashed me into being an assassin at a young age. That is when things hardly were happy. That is when my dark side came into being. I guess parenting needs to have a way to be perfected in the empire. My grandmother was a terrible parent and my father must be following her, but actually cares about me.

I just go up to the attic. The whole thing is boxes, dust, cobwebs and spiders. We are looking through boxes and I see that my cousin, Vandit, was here. He left his ring that says "Amy" on it. That would be weird to wear. He couldn't get a tattoo anyway, knowing aunt Margarite.

When I am looking around, I come to an old wooden chest. I try to open it, but it is locked. I try to pick the lock, but the damn bobby pin doesn't work. I call for Zach and we try to open it together. I end up moving it a bit and there is a note underneath. I get Zach to move the heavy, old wooden box and under it there is a yellow with age note in my father's handwriting.

"_If this is Katherine, please for the love of god, don't open the box. The contents are not for you until I think it is time for you to understand what is what and what happened."_

Hmm… Dad must be keeping something from me. That is the only deduction from this and my most likely probable hypothesis. Zach and I have a discussion and I try to convince him to do the one thing that would be regarded as a "desperate situation". We are going to see my father in the Bastille. I really wonder why GUN ended up taking over the Bastille in the first place. Zach says that Clarissa still wants me because of my mind, but I tell him that as a diplomat, I have Diplomatic Immunity. Clarissa wouldn't be able to lay one finger on me or harm one hair on my head.

He sighs and agrees to accompany me. Especially as I can't be by myself most of the time and also dad might have to meet Zach at some stage. I mean, he is the one that saved me from Clarissa and her schemes of using my mind for the ways of a futurist.

I go and get dressed up. I mean, as I am representing the people of Mobius, I would want to look my best. Also, I do want to wear the tiara that was a gift from dad and Alicia. I look beautiful in it anyway. Zach gets whatever he can muster and he just wears jean shorts, a shirt and his joggers. His sandy blonde/light brown hair just in his way of half messy/half neat. Typical Zachary Bond.

We then travel to where the Bastille is, Earth France. It would be annoying that the leader of GUN is an anthropomorphic bat and the sister of Rouge and Antoinette and was trying to take me as a hostage and use me just to make tech advancements. I want to change the world for the better, but no one shall force me.

We arrive and Clarissa is shocked to see me. She comes and greets me like nothing bad has happened. What a faker.

"Lady of Acorn. It is unexpected of you to come here and… come here." She says

"She has Diplomatic Immunity, Cousteau. One false move and there will be some court action on your aristocrat ass." Zach warns

"Right, right. I forgot about that. What is it you want, my lady?" She asks

"I wish to see my father, Commander Cousteau. As Lady of Acorn my demand must be met or I will tell an ally of mine that you are being an ass to me. I bet he would love to tell your sister about that." I reply

"Fine then… I mean, yes, my lady." She replies

We walk through the Bastille. It is a piece of history here, the place was stormed in the French revolution and it has been still standing since then. My dad is here, as it is high security and they don't want him escaping anytime soon. Not like he would really. My dad is smarter than that anyway. Then before we get there, Clarissa stops.

"We are cool, right?" She asks

"Whatever do you mean? You tried to do so much that was very much against protocol." I reply

"Well, I am sorry for that." She replies

"Whatever, commander. May we please get going?" I whine

We continue on. Then we get to my father's cell. My gosh he has changed. That is all I can say really.

"Dad?" I say

"Katherine." He replies

"Awkward…" Zach says

I hit him and he silently whines as I give him a glare. He has one hand on his gun and I glare at him. Dad gets up and comes over to see me.

"You look so grown up dressed like the Lady of Acorn. Now, where did my daughter go?" He teases

"I am right here under the makeup and the tiara, father." I reply

"Do you hate me?" I ask

"Why would_ I_ hate _you_? You are my little girl, Kate. Where would you…? Oh… The court case and the testimony. Right…" He replies

"This is my boyfriend, Zach, dad. Don't worry; he isn't some sort of hater or anything like that." I say, introducing Zach

"You're that boy that is with my daughter. I'll deal with you later." He says

"Dad!" I exclaim

"I won't kill him, Kate. Why is it that…? You really should stop thinking the worst." He replies

"I have come to ask you a question. There is a chest that is locked in the attic of the old house. Why is it locked?" I ask

"Have you been doing some of that research again? Katherine-Maria, dearest, you are not going to learn about the family and that is final. I don't want you to get caught up in anything. Think about what I am telling you. I just want you to be old enough when it comes time. The content of that chest is something that I will let you see when you have come of age at least." He explains

"It is important. There is a missing link in the family and I want to know what it is. There is a missing member or two, but I won't be able to learn about them because the information is hidden away. Please, father. I am more mature than you think when it comes to it. I was reading at an 9th grade level when I was only 7 years old. I could already comprehend the storyline of freaking Macbeth for crying out loud." I reply

"I know that you are a bright, intelligent and intellectual girl, but you can't use the simple basis of your abilities and how advanced they are when it comes to your age. You are fourteen years, 10 months and 12 days old, Kate. When you are at least eighteen or 18 and a half, maybe then I will show you the contents of the box. But for now, I suggest that you just do your normal duties to Mobius and make sure that you make a positive role-model of yourself. Also, don't frown dear. You should smile and show how happy you are." He argues

"Yes, dad. I will wait." I reply, disappointed

"Cheer up, Kate. At least you look cute." Zach says

"Thanks." I reply

"…And now to deal with Zach. If you dare do anything to hurt my little girl I will swear to god I will rip off your limbs and torture you until kingdom come." he threatens

"Dad!" I say in shock

"Don't worry, sir. I would never do anything to Kate. I would rather take my life rather than hurt her." Zach replies

"Good." He replies

"Also, Kate, I think you should know this. If you want information about the family, find a woman called Sophia." He says

"What do you mean? Who is she?" I ask

"If you find her, she will tell you." He says

"Thanks, dad." I reply

"Kate. There is a blue reminder on your iPhone." Zach says

"Oh, I have to go. Bye, dad." I say

"Goodbye, Kate. Stay safe and away from Nega." He replies

Kate and Zach run off. Eggman starts to write a letter to Sophia, seeing as he now has to explain what is going on.

"_Sophia,_

_I have told Kate that if she finds you, you will have to explain stuff about the family. Someday, that day might come. Also, If Hope becomes curious, make sure that she isn't near the dairies. Someday, our girls will understand the family and the secrets._

_Your brother."_

He gets a reply from Sophia a few days later.

"_Ivo,_

_Hope has been told of everything now. Now it is only Kate that doesn't know. I hope that she will find me to be told about all of this, I actually do hope so truly._

_Sophia."_


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting

Chapter 9: Meeting

(Hope POV)

We wake up early and mum and I have to catch a flight out to Cealia. We finish things at home and make our way through Paris till we get to the airport. Mum takes care of all the important stuff and then we have to wait. I am on the internet while we wait and I am just seeing the latest news. Mum says that I should act my age and make some friends and stuff, but she knows how hard it is. Besides, I don't go to school, like she did when she was a kid. Mum teaches me all she knows I guess. She taught me to speak several languages, advanced math, I do self-study where I learn things myself. I have the intellect like my mother's side of the family, as I could read at a high level when I was 6 years old.

Then we board the plane after passing through the metal detector and putting my luggage through the scanner thing. They ask why we have weapons in out suitcases and mum presents our GUN Aristocratic Immunity and Protection Badges. Commander Cousteau gave them to all aristocrats and people under protection. It allows us to carry firearms, knives and swords for our own protection. They understand and let us through, after contacting Clarissa Cousteau, the leader of GUN.

We are flying first class and mum is cautious of all that goes on, seeing as this is the first time she has left France since she ran away from her mother when she was 16 and ended up pregnant with me later. She is cautious and we take shifts on guarding. I have first shift, as I offered to go first and mum goes back to sleep. Then it is her shift and I go to sleep.

We then arrive and in Cealia and we have to go through security checks and passports and junk like that. Only as we are Overlanders from Earth Paris. They are cautious of Overlanders and Ferian-Overlanders in Mobius since the empire attacks. They are able to let it all go, but they have to have security checks to make sure no one is smuggling weapons or anything like that.

Then we finally get out of the airport and head to the hotel. Mum is telling me to look around and I am. The sights in Cealia are beautiful and I am just blown away. We get to the hotel and when we get to our room, I just jump onto the bed. Mum laughs when she sees me be lazy and she tells me that I should get up. We then go out to dinner and we go sightseeing after. Cealia at night is beautiful and it is nothing like the website said it would be.

Then we sleep in in the morning and we then go on the tours we have booked. We go all around Cealia. From the Cealia Square, to the Boardwalks, the Seaside Fair, the Zoo. When we are going to go see the Botanical Garden, I wander off anyway. Besides, I am bored and I know where the hotel is from using the map on my iPhone. Besides, we are touring the Council of Acorn, the National Library and even the palace.

I wonder what shopping is around here...

(Kate POV, Earlier that day)

I wake up and Zach sends me a text. Turns out that he is going on Vacation with his parents in a week and he has invited me along. I check the date and I can't go, seeing as I have a junction to attend. I end up turning him down and he understands.

Then I look at my schedule and I have an important thing to go to today in the afternoon. Turns out I have to go to a charity dinner in town. I just sigh and say "More work". Since I have nothing till this afternoon, I just am lazy. Alicia has nothing to do and she is just tending to her roses when she sees me lying on the lounge inside. She then reminds me I have a stylist appointment for the charity dinner.

Later on, I am just sitting getting my hair styled, hands manicured, outfit chosen, jewellery picked and stuff like that. When I am ready, I look in the mirror and I look different. I know I agreed to be Lady of Acorn, but I am missing out on having fun and being with my boyfriend. I just end up running off and Shadow follows me as I am running. I just want to have time to myself right now.

I am heading toward some shops, that have closed for the day already and I am not paying attention to where I am looking and I bump into someone and I am sitting on my butt. I look to see that I have bumped into a girl that looks like me. We are just staring at each other and I am perplexed.

(Hope POV)

As I have been walking, I bumped into someone as I was looking at my iPhone for directions to the shopping centre. I look to see who I bumped into and to my surprise it is the Lady of Acorn. It is my cousin and she does look like me. I am staring at her as she stares at me and I notice she does have the same coloured hair from Maria, who would be our first cousin, once removed.

"Oh, I am sorry for bumping into you, my lady." I say

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention anyway." She replies

"You're the Lady of Acorn, Lady Katherine-Maria Robotnik. I am so sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention either." I say

"What is your name?" She asks

"Hope Adeline Kintobor!" I know who that is and my mum is pissed that I left the group.

Mum comes up and she helps me up and she then lectures me in French. Kate then says to her in French to my mother that it is ok, seeing as mum says that I should be more careful for bumping into someone like that. Then she realises that Kate is here and she gasps.

"Katherine-Maria Robotnik?" She says

"Yes?" She asks

"I am your aunt, Sophia Robotnik. My brother is your father, Ivo Robotnik, or "Dr. Eggman"." She explains

"You are my aunt?" She says

A black and red hedgehog runs up and then runs up and helps her up and he says that she mustn't run off like she must have done before. They are bickering in French like mum and I did and Kate says that my mum and I are related to her. He says that she is bullshitting and she says it is true.

Mum just face/palms and then she says "I knew this day would come."


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Half

Chapter 10: The other half

(Hope POV)

Over the past few days, mum has explained the truth to Katherine. She is astonished to find the truth out like that. She is shocked to find out that I was born in the same year as her. That black and red hedgehog bodyguard she has is shocked also. She tells them all about why she had never contacted her brother until now and Kate is surprised.

"So, you are my aunt because you are from the same mother and father as my brother and has been hiding away for the past who knows how long in Earth Paris." Kate summarises

"Katherine, you have to attend the charity dinner soon." The hedgehog says

"I know, Shadow, but I have just listened to a shit load of crap that makes more sense than the katana that was in the hall cupboard in my old house. Dad hides god-knows-how-many weapons all around that house." Kate whines

"Ok, may I ask a question?" I ask

"To me?" Kate replies

"Yes." I answer

"What is it?" She asks

"Why is it that you have blonde hair when neither of your parents are blonde? My father is a blonde and he has been dead for nine years. I sorta looked up your mum in Google. Never knew she was _the_ Juliette Causins of Aristocrat Paris." I ask

"Don't ask me about that. I would have no idea whatsoever. I think it is because I am related to the unmentionable one." Kate replies

"Who do you mean?" I ask

She then gives me a look and I realise I am not supposed to say that sort of crap. I don't know what say is about.

"Katherine, you have to be there in an hour." Shadow (who I think that is) says

"Alight, alright, I am coming." Kate says

She takes out a small notepads and writes down her number. She than hands It to us and I send her a message confirming that it is the right number. That is sort of a thing we do in our family besides spend money and hoard weapons and hide them. I know my mother is defiantly one of them anyway. I had seen from photos in Denise Bridgen's diary and I can tell where the weapons are hidden. It is as obvious when you look at it. I mean, mum hides several things in places. She had hid nun chucks behind the toilet, guns on the pantry door and a sword on the mantle. She ends a text back and saves my number.

"Call my phone as soon as you want. I don't get to bed until 11. I have to go. See you later." Kate says

Shadow then takes her hand and she disappears. I guess she has more important crap to do I guess. I can seriously tell what stress she is under just by looking at her. I wonder what it is like being a diplomat like the Lady of Acorn. I mean, I know she has to attend press conferences, council meetings, fundraisers, social events and other junk. She is always in the spotlight most of the time.

When we get back to the hotel, I open by bag when mum is going to get takeaway. I bring out the diaries and continue to read them. I am reading the diary of Isabella again. She is an interesting woman for being my great-grandmother. I can already tell she is losing her mind. My grandfather must be really making her life hell.

"_26__th__ of August_

_Julian is once again getting suspended from his school. How many times has it been since he has gotten suspended this year. He has been being a misfit ever since his father was arrested. He is trying to be more of a grown up, but he is a little bit off when it comes from that. I mean, he is dating those aristocrat bitches and I had found him with one by the name of Denise Bridgen. She is Gustavo and Ilene's daughter and she is such a whore. Besides I swear she is an assassin or something. She carries around ebony handled daggers already… oh boy…"_

(Kate POV)

I am attending the charity dinner. I mean, I am like a guest of honour. I am having friendly chatter with people at the table as we are eating. We are mostly talking about politics and junk. Also, about high society crap like social events and balls and junk. I do attend most of them with Zachery as my beau. Wait… He is my beau!

I do have to admit, I am getting really bored of this shit by now. Then when it ends, I am waiting to have Shadow by my side. He ends up coming after finishing a drink. Yeah, they had an open bar. I am lucky that I am underage while he is immortal and who knows how old he is.

"What took you so long?" I ask

"What do you think. Champagne is a piss that I would never want to drink ever again." He replies

"Come on then." I say

He puts on his glasses and I put my "press smile" on. We walk out and they are getting pictures and junk. All I have to do is smile and wave. Then I get into the limo and am going home. Then I get a text from Hope. She says:

"_When can I meet u tomorrow? I have to show u some junk. It is about ur mum and I have some crap on the fam that u don't know 'bout."_

I end up looking up my schedule. I am not free until lunch because I have a few meetings to attend. I end up texting her back and she says that she will meet me at the palace, since she will be going on a tour there tomorrow. I asked if she wants to meet anywhere, since I have no idea where I can meet my cousin without the press seeing that I have other family members. It is bad enough that they had to end up uncovering crap about my Zach and also about that stalker I have.

His name is beau and he has been stalking me for a while. I ended up getting a restraining order on him and if we won't stop, my dad could be released out of jail to kick his ass. Besides, he has told me where the Acorns hide weapons in the palace. They are just like my family, except that they have some issues.

I mean, there have been affairs, but the biggest thing to happen is the Alicia/Stephan affair. Amy is the daughter of Alicia and Stephan. That was the biggest thing ever. Max didn't even noticed the whole frigging time. it is a tad weird that he didn't realise that his wife was preggers. In retrospect, he was having an affair with Sonic's mother, Lady Aleena. Luckily, Aleena did have her tubes tied after having her last kid, Manic.

Something worth knowing also, my dad did kill him. Yeah, GUN isn't a very safe organisation sometimes when shit goes wrong. And that seems to happen all the time. I wonder why Pierre left his eldest daughter in charge. I mean, Rouge or Antoinette would be better leaders. She has been trouble all the time and she hates my family for what my dad and his ex Nakkita Milarne did. They killed her dad. Yeah, Clarissa found Pierre face down in the backyard after he fell from his study window from being shot.

Some crazy as crap happens in the world when things get real. I mean, I am lucky that I am not one of them and I am pacifist after all these years. I am fiddling with my dagger when I get home. Zach hasn't called me by now and I am so bored. I put it down and lie on my bed with my phone when a call on Skype comes up. It is Zach. Finally! He has called or something!

"Hi Zach!" I say

"Hi, baby. How did the dinner go?" He asks

"Good. Shadow made an alcohol joke when it came to champagne. I am so lucky I am underage and have an I.Q. of 236 to know better." I reply

"So, what else is new?" He asks

"You can't believe who I have met today." I start

"Who?" Zach asks

"I found out that I have an aunt and a cousin." I reply

"What?!" He exclaims

"They are in Cealia for a holiday and we bumped into each other. I cannot believe that this happened. Maybe I can learn what is in the chest and why it has been secret and all the crap dad will never tell me." I reply

"Kate, you can't do that sort of thing. Quit while you are ahead." He says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Kate, you dad wants to keep crap hidden from you for a reason. He cares about you that he wants to make sure that you have a good repetition that has nothing to do with the family's legacy that is imprinted onto you." He replies

"babe, I need some support on this. I know that geology is something that you dint like doing since your family is almost as bad as mine since they have mafia orientation, but I want you to help me, Zachie." I plea

He sighs and says "I might help soon, I am going on vacation soon and I have some research on the inter-dimensional anatomies and the relativity of the Portal System. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." I say

We then end the call and I end up turning on TV. I merely sigh at all the garbage that is on. There is nothing good on. I am just scanning the news channels. ABC News 24 has some crap on about recent events. Funny, we have one-half of Australia, the eastern side to be precise and yet we still have their TV. Funny how radio signals work in this country.

(Sophia POV, meanwhile)

Hope is asleep now. She has caused so much to happen. I knew that she was going to meet Katherine. I knew all of this would unfold. I hope she hasn't got any of the diaries, especially Juliette's. I wouldn't want to have Katherine learn things Ivo doesn't want her to know. My brother does what to keep all of the rest of Kate's family a secret. It is bad enough she knows about the Robotnik half of her. She then will be looking for the Causins. She knows her cousin, Vandit Latore, but he is just a privileged, spoiled brat who dates the Half-blood Princess of the Acorn Kingdom who will never have the throne for all she lives. I know what the Acorn's did to her. The king will never let such a burden take the throne for as long as the family lives.

I wonder about my brother. He has been in prison for almost three months now. I truly wonder how he can cope, especially when he worries about Kate all the time. Sure he is a bastard, a tyrant, an extremist and of all else a bloodline member of the family that has pure evil, but he cares about Kate like I do my daughter, Hope.

Someday, I would want all the family together. I know that Katherine will marry her boyfriend in the future, he is a good boy and will never do anything to hurt Katherine, since Ivo will beat the crud out of him if he does. Typical.

When I go to bed, I have a dream like none other, I see the Ferian Empire, Kate and Zachery on horseback running away while shooting arrows at them. Jonathan Reliagh or Eggman Nega (yes I do know about the Ferian Empire. We always have some sort of information booklet delivered to the house once in a while from GUN. Clarissa likes to inform us of threats that could kill aristocrats) and his general, Anavatoia Vane or Alexis are chasing them. It cuts out there as I wake up. What is the meaning of the dreaming? Am I no more than Denise Bridgen, my mother? She used to dream of futures that would never come true. She was enveloped into a false sense of reality before her death. She killed aristocrats for some reason, but I will never read that diary to know why.

I just don't worry myself and go back to bed. Zachery is going on a vacation in a few days with his parents, Agatha and Shane.

(Hope POV, in the Morning)

My iPhone goes off on the damn alarm I have it set to. I just manage to get my hand over to it to turn it off. I just get up and mum is still asleep. Typical, I am up and she isn't. No wonder I don't go to school. Besides, mum doesn't like getting up early. It is bad enough that she has to work on those days.

I get up and walk over to mum. I shake her and she rolls over. I roll my eyes and then start it.

"Ahem. SOPHIA ROBOTNIK GET YOUR BEHIND UP THIS ISNTANT!" I yell

"Yes mama!" She replies before shooting up as fast as she can. She then runs around picking up her weapons and puts on her armoured leotard. I think I took it too far this time. I found out that that call is the one that Denise used on mum. Grandma must have been out of her mind.

"I am reporting for… hey!" She realises "HOPE ADELINE KINTOBOR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she then screams

"Sorry mum, it was the only way to wake you up." I reply

"You are so grounded when we get home. I am going to…" She yells before trailing off into French.

None of the things mum says as punishments is nice. I can tell she has the thing that all of the family has, the angry outbursts and dealing punishments that are just plain torture. I know that we would do Chinese water torture for a fact. Just if the last time I acted out she made me log and sort all of our weapons that we keep in the house. GUN makes us register our weapons every six months, since Clarissa doesn't want anyone getting killed.

Mum doesn't like Clarissa so mush. No one really does. Her father, Sir Pierre, who was the one that gave mum political asylum as long as she became an aristocrat. Since she was still young, she had to attend a deb ball. Mum is such a girly girl when it came to that. I remember when I was little I saw a picture of mum and dad from deb ball. Mum had her hair styled and was wearing a beautiful white and cream dress. That was when I was about five, before dad died.

Later on, mum and I are going to the Palace tour. Kate said we can meet her any time after ten in the library. I looked on her Facebook (**Which I, LydeaBlaze, don't have so if I am wrong, don't blame me for not wasting my time on a stupid website like that**) and she has stuff on there that is evidence that she spends her whole day basically in the library. She is such a bookworm, not even I am like that. We end up waiting at the palace gate as they give out our passes that we have to wear. Then we enter the grounds and I look how neat and tidy the paths are. The gardens are beautiful and Queen Alicia grows roses that line the eastern wall of the palace. That is a fact that I had heard from somewhere.

Then we take the tour. They pass interesting places and point out the architecture of the palace. It is decorated with art and junk like that. It is a beautiful place to live. Kate has got it made. Besides, she did grow up in the lapse of luxury. I just am living in a provided house, but I have a fairly normal life. Kate grew up with the empire around her and her father as a tyrant. She looks fairly normal for a rich girl. She doesn't act spoiled or nothing and is very self-reliant. Sure, she may be dressed in expensive clothes, has lots of jewellery and other things, but she is down to earth.

Then we end up walking away from the tour and we are walking around the palace. I we then find it. Two large doors in front of us. Kate calls them the "Gateway to Knowledge" since she used to learn all of the things she knows from a library. That is what it says on her Wikipedia page. We open them and look around. The sweet sound of a violin is in the air. We follow the sweet sound and find Kate playing her violin. She is in her shirt, jeans and ballet flats. At least she isn't in dresses all of the time.

"Hope, aunt Sophia. Good to have you here." She cheerfully says

"You play violin?" Mum asks

"Yes. I asked my father when I was younger for a violin. I was going for piano, but dad said no." She replies

"Wow." I simply reply

"Hope plays guitar and I wanted her to play piano like I, but she refused." Mum says

"Mum, I'm not a high society reject like you. You care about fashion and that, but I have my studies and things like that." I whine

"I would like to know more of the other side of the family. My father never disclosed that he had a sister." She mentions

"I guess this all would be in order." Mum says

"This is going to take Forever." I whine

"Sush, Hope. Now then, my side of the family was lost since I ran away at a young age…" Mum starts

She then tells Kate her story and everything else and she listens intently. I wonder how she can listen to all of this and why I am bored. Mum told me of her past and the truth, but things aren't interesting much. She then tells us her story and all about what her father has done. I never knew my uncle did such crimes, my mother is shocked that her older brother could have done such atrocities.

I show Kate the diaries. Mum is not very happy that is showed her them. She asks where we found them and we say that her cousin, Vandit sent them for my mother, on behalf of her dad or something like that. She then reads them overnight. The next morning, at breakfast in a café in the town, she tells us that she never knew all of the things hidden away from her. She understands why her father hid away her mother's diary now. She ends up taking us to the ruins of what was. She takes us to her old house and it was pelted with bullets and other things during the September 8 uprising. It is as memorable as the gunpowder plot as it has sorta the same ring to it when it comes to the little verse they say to remember it.

She then takes us to the attic and there is a chest. She says it is locked and she wants to get into it. She tells us that Zachery, her boyfriend, and her keep trying to find a way to break into it, but it doesn't work. We then decide to take it back to where we are staying. Kate also introduces us to the portal system. It is a system that connects places and the three worlds. We return home to Paris, but that won't be the last time we will be seeing Katherine.


End file.
